Existence
The Existence is what is real, what exists and what is truth. History The Great Arceus Created the Existence, with him being the existence itself. First he created the Pokémon and later Human beings and other types of creatures and species. Inexistention Because of the existence's purity, in an alternate unexisting space an Unknown being emerged, filled with everything that didn't existed, his jealousy of not being real made him create a corrupt version of the existence, known as "The Lamestance World" or "Void's Shit" . Another 2000 years later the existence entered the inexistence in order to annihilate it with devices known as Transpositions. Data, Reminds and Corruption The Inexistents managed to get in their hands Data about the Existence, That Data is the Existent's reminds. For the lamestance the Existents are TV series, most of them called anime (as received by Japanese Lamestance) because of this, some reminds were corrupted to look like the inexistence some more than others, alterations include putting themes in the reminds such as crosses of religion, or altering an existent behavior or body to have that of what a lamestance is. 4kids entertainment however, removed a ton of these. List of "series" that exist: #''Pokémon'' - '''Corruptions: None. #Sonic X - Corruptions: None. #Megaman NT Warrior - Corruptions: None. #Megaman StarForce - Corruptions: None. #Yu-Gi-Oh! - Corruptions: None. #Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Corruptions: None. #Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s - Corruptions: None. ' #Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal'' - '''Corruptions: None. #Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V - Corruptions: None. #Cardfight!! Vanguard - Corruptions: None. #Cardfight!! Vanguard G - Corruptions: None. #Beyblade - Corruptions: None. #Beyblade V-Force - Corruptions: None. #Beyblade G Revolution - Corruptions: None. #Beyblade Metal Fusion - Corruptions: None. #Beyblade Metal Masters - Corruptions: None. #Beyblade Metal Fury - Corruptions: None. #Beyblade Zero G - Corruptions: None. #K-ON! - Corruptions: A religion symbol in one remind & Inappropriate clothing in another. #K-ON!! - Corruptions: The Same as part 1. #Chaotic - Corruptions: None. #Chaotic: Marillian Invasion - Corruptions: None. #Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! - Corruptions: They Put all the Monkey team as mechanical Monkeys and they arent 100% Mechanicals, Otto is 100% living being. #Dragon Booster - Corruptions: None. #Battle B-Daman - Corruptions: None. #Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits - Corruptions: None. #Naruto - Corruptions: Jiraiya.pervy sensei Naruto kissed Sasuke. #Naruto Shippuden - Corruptions: Same as part 1. #Oban Star-Racers - ' Corruptions: None. #Get Ed'' - '''Corruptions: None. #Mew Mew Power - Corruptions: None. #Transformers - Corruptions: None. #Dinosaur King -''' Corruptions: None. #''Kirby'' - '''Corruptions: None. #Spyro the Dragon - Corruptions: None. #Star Fox - Corruptions: None. #Yin Yang Yo! - Corruptions: None. #Ultimate Muscle - Corruptions: None. #Storm Hawks - Corruptions: None. #Xiaolin Showdown -''' Corruptions: None. # Xiaolin Chronicles'' -''' Corruptions: None. #''Teen Titans'' -''' Corruptions: None. #Touhou - Corruptions: Wakasagihime & Kagerou like each other. #Love Live: School Idol Project - Corruptions: None. #Etrian Odyssey Untold: The MIllenium Girl - Corruptions: None. #Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight '''- Corruptions: None. #''Senran Kagura'' - '''Corruptions: Lamestance Innuendo. #Sakura Card Captors - Corruptions: None. #Monster Musume: Daily Life with Monster Girls '''- Corruptions: Lamestance themes, Innuendo, ecchi, Lamestance organs, Harem, Nudity. #''One Piece'' -''' Corruptions: Some inappropriate situations, Smoking. #Fairy Tail - Corruptions: The Guild master of Blue Pegasus is a male that dresses with girl clothes and likes male people. Smoking. some Lamestance issues, Religion. #Squid Girl ''- '''Corruptions: Some Lamestance issues, Sanae being in love with Squid Girl. #Asterix the Gale - ''Corruptions: None. #''Sword Art Online'' - '''Corruptions: Few Lamestance issues. #Sword Art Online II - Corruptions: Same as part 1. #''Bakugan: Battle Brawlers - Corruptions: None. #''Bakugan: New Vestroia'' - Corruptions: None. #''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'' - '''Corruptions: None. #Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge -''' Corruptions: None. #''Robotboy'' - '''Corruptions: None. #Batman - Corruptions: None. #Jackie Chan Adventures - Corruptions: None. #The Zeta Project ''- '''Corruptions: None. #Static Shock'' - '''Corruptions: None. #Teenage Ninja Turtles - Corruptions: None. #Justice League - Corruptions: None. #Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Corruptions: None. # ''Liberation Maiden'' -''' Corruptions: None. # Megaman ZX & ADVENT'' - Corruptions: None. # ''The Legend of Zelda'' -''' Corruptions. None. # Megaman Zero -''' Corruptions: None. # ''Dog Days ''-'' ''Corruptions: Sink Grabbed by accident Eclair´s breast, Some naked Scenes Involving Sink and Girls from the Biscotti & Galette Countries. # ''Dog Days Dash ''- Corruptions: Corruptions: Some naked Scenes Involving Sink and Girls from the Biscotti & Galette Countries. # ''Dog Days Double Dash ''- Corruptions: Some naked Scenes Involving Sink and Girls from the Biscotti & Galette Countries. # ''SCHOOL-LIVE! ''- Corruptions: Teacher Megu-nee wears a religious symbol on her necklase. # ''Sound! Euphonium ''- Corruptions: None. # ''Unlimited Fafnir ''- Corruptions: Some Naked Scenes involving Mononobe Yuu. # ''Wakaba Girl ''- Corruptions: None. # ''Teen Titans ''- Corruptions: Some Lamestance Issues. # ''Justice League ''- Corruptions: None. # ''Crash Bandicoot - Corruptions: Newest Games. Link Joker Star-vaders They appear in Cardfight!! Vanguard Reminds. Invaders from an unknown place. they first appeared at Planet Cray then they were helped by The Void to destroy Cray & the Earth. They Failed. Now they are part of Cray´s new clans. they are helping by controlling some lamestance minds by making they buy their cards and create their decks to use in cardfights. their real purposes are unknown. Cause of the invasion they opened a space-time portal letting the Gear Chronicle clan appear in the Dark Zone nation of Cray. Link Joker original Race is Messiah, they are the Guardians of the Existence. far now the Messiah are the Head of the entire clan. More info is yet to be revealed. Schwarzschild Dragon.jpg Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon.jpg Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon.jpg Star-vader, Nebula Lord Dragon.jpg Star-vader, Astro Reaper.jpg Star-vader, Bravefang.jpg Star-vader, Dark Zodiac.jpg Star-vader, Rejection Dragon.jpg Star-vader, Яeverse Cradle.jpg Link Joker Messiah Messiah Link Joker Appears on Cardfight!! Vanguard G Reminds. Ibuki Koji is the one that uses this powerful clan. after the long remind Harmonics Messiah transformed into Neon Messiah. They represent the planets and the galaxies. Messiah have both abilities of Lock & Unlock both their own and opponent units to gain more power. Gear Chronicle "Gear Chronicle" is the group of travelers who transcend time and space on their journey of ponderation. During the great war against the invaders, a small warp of space-time occurred on the Planet Cray. Having descried the warp, "Chronojet Dragon" opened the "Gate" and descended to the world. Accompanied by a flash of light, the Gate opens at Dark Zone's ancient ruins. The emerged Gear Chronicle occupies the ruins as its base and goes into action... Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon.jpg Interdimensional Dragon, Faterider Dragon.jpg Interdimensional Dragon, Epoch-maker Dragon.jpg Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon.jpg Interdimensional Beast, Upheaval Pegasus.jpg Steam Maiden, Elul.jpg Steam Maiden, Ul-nin.jpg Steam Maiden, Uluru.jpg Trivia 1.- While using the Transpositions, Existents forget some things from their world, this is because the transpositions lock some memories in order to protect their users. 2.- There are Two Transpositions in total, The Alloy Transposition was forced to be created while the other was made for the ocassion. 3.- The Existence's time can be calculated as 1hr less in time from the Inexistence because the lamestance have "time saving" (which the Existence Hasn't), If you don't take in account the Zero Effect. 4.- A small inconvenience might occur between transpositions because their memory cards. When an user of one transposition goes to another, they might experience some memory lock due to one transposition not having the information that is saved in the other. 5.- When the Existents are in the Inexistence they are Ghosts. They cannot be seen by the lamestance,. and the Lamestances cant see their true selves when they are inside the Transposition. 6.- Not all the beings can go to the inexistence in Transpositions. Ej: The Transformers can´t go cause they cant use their abilities to transform into Mechanical Objects, cause the transposition is uneable to do it.